Falling In and Out of Love
by Pokadot Queen95
Summary: All human. Bella and the gang have all been bffs since forever but when Rosalie gets offered the dream of a life time, and gets to go to london, ties will be broken, but will some new ones form too? All the goodness of twilight and then some.
1. Chapter 1

Hey yal!!!! This is my first ever fanfic!*cue applause* any kind of critism is taken a long as u plz plz review!! Now, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I own twilight

Emmett: no you don't

Me: and why not?

Jasper: cause SM does

Me: I never said I own it for real…only in my wildest dreams(dreams)

Emmett: wow well.. Ok then

Jasper: looks like our work here is done

Me: WAIT!

Emmett and Jasper: what?

Me: pictures!

Emmett: o god run*boys run screaming away*

Me: o well there is always next chapter*smiles evilly*

Ch. 1. Wait, What?!

"Alice, why do we have to go shopping? We just went two days ago," I said trying to jerk my wrist from Alice's grip. Damn pixie was strong.

" Because dear Bella, you have another date tonight with Aron an none of the clothes we bought two days ago will do," Alice said matter-of-factly as she towed me from my safe haven home into her bright yellow Porsche.

Wait, pause a moment here. Let me introduce myself. I'm Isabella Swan- Bella for short. I'm your average plain Jane, well in this case Bella. Wavy brown hair, Chocolate colored eyes and a string bean figure. I'm 24 years old and have an older brother who is sadly my next door neighbor in my apartment building. I mean Emmett is great, don't get me wrong. He's just really, really annoying sometimes.

I live with my 2 best friend since grade school, Alice Brandon(pixie) and Rosalie Hale(Supermodel). Alice is about 5'2 with black spiky hair, piercing hazel eyes and a killer fashion sense. Alice is a fashion designer for KGB Fashions and works with Rose, who is a model for the company. Rosalie is about 5'8 and drop dead gorgeous with her long blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes. Rose is currently engaged to my brother Emmett and Alice has her long time boy friend Jasper Hale.

And then there's Edward Cullen. Sigh. We have been best friends since about second grade, but that's another story for another time. Anyway, Edward, in my opinion, looks like a greek god. His copper colored hair is always unruly and out of place, but yet it complements his vivid green eyes. I am kind of ,sort of, maybe hopelessly in love with him. There, I said it. But the sad thing is, I only think that Edward likes me as a little sis, like Emmett does. Plus, I have a boyfriend, so that would make me unavailable where as Edward is one-hundred percent single. Actually, I met Aron, my bf, through Edward.

Aron is great with the fact that he totally understands me. He knows just when to make me laugh, when to drop a subject and is just an over-all great guy. And he's no loser in the looks department either. Aron has dirty blonde hair that he is constantly wiping out of his eyes, killer hazel eyes, kind of like Alice's expect its like he can see my soul through them. Aron and I have been going out for a few months now, but all I've really learned to see him as is just as a friend. Tonight will be our official 7th month anniversary and Aron is taking me out to dinner, hence why Alice is trying to perform her annual Let's-go-shopping-and-play-Barbie Bella, time and its not the best thing in the world. Now, lets get back to our predicament shall we?

"Alice, I have already agreed to let you play Barbie Bella, but shopping is where I draw the line. I still have that cute blue dress that we just bought, remember?" I said trying to get out of this horrible shopping nightmare. "True…..Well," Alice said attempting to come up with some kind of reason as to go shopping. "Ok, fine, you win this round Bella. I mean after all we did just buy those cute silver flats with the silver eye shadow…."muttered Alice going off into lala land. "Alice," I shook her. " Wh-what?" she asked looking around. "You were spacing out," I said. "Ohhh, ok well now that I have the perfect plan to make you look so awesome that you will knock Aron's socks off. Back into the apartment!," Alice said letting go of my wrist and pointing towards the door.

"Onward," she yelled. "Aye Aye captain!" I said laughing and followed Alice back up to my apartment room.

"okay," Alice said when we were back up in my room. "We have four hours before your date. We have to turn you into a goddess, which probably wont take much work-"cue the blush- "but let's call Rose. Hopefully her Top Model audition went-" Alice was cut off by a big bang on the door. "Guys let me in, I forgot my key!" Emmett yelled. Sigh. Typical Emmett. I looked at Alice. "I got it," I said and ran down the stairs. As soon as I opened up the door, I was bombarded with a blonde and sliver blur. "I made it Bella! I get to go to London to try out to be on the actually show!" Rosalie yelled hugging me. "EEP!!!" Alice yelled running down the stairs and joining in the hug. "Way to go Rose!," I said. "Ohh, but that's not the best part," Rosalie said breaking away form the hug. "No it's even better," Emmett said. Funny. I kind of forgot that he was here.

"What is it?" Alice asked bouncing up in anticipation. "I get to take a total of 5 extra guests with me!" Rose exclaimed. Alice and I froze. " So let me get this straight. The four of us plus Edward and Jasper are going to London?" I asked calmly. Rosalie nodded her head as a huge grin broke out on her face. "Ahhhh!," I screamed while jumping up and down. Alice joined me and Emmett went to go congratulate Rosalie again. Then, Me and Alice attacked and thanked Rose with another hug. "Ome Rose this is fantastic, you are so gonna win" Alice squealed. Then, Alice froze again. "You know what this means right?" she asked. I shook my head. "It means SHOPPING!" and Alice being well, Alice, went into total crazy pixie mode. "Let's see, were are gonna need coat, swimsuits, hats, gloves, makeup,-," Alice started to count. "Whoa there Alice, slow down. I still have my date tonight and-" I said turning to my big bro. He was grimacing. "Emmett, what's wrong?," I asked. "Bella really? Alice plus shopping equals Emmett the human luggage cart," Emmett said smiling. I laughed. "Well think of it this way, Rose plus winning equals money for Alice and her to spend on their own luggage cart," I said smiling. Everyone laughed. "Ok, ok come on Bella we've got to get you ready for your date tonight," Alice said, returning form her hyper-pixie mode. "Ohh can I help?" Rosalie asked. "Yea now let's go. Emmett, call Jasper and Edward and tell them to get their butts over here," Alice said pushing me upstairs. Little did I know, this news was only the tip of the iceberg for what was about to come.

A/N I finished the chappie! Im so happy. I'm such a procrastinator. This chappie is decicated to my awesome friend writergirl 18. plz review. if u do, ill give you your pick of twilight saga guys for a day. plzzzz review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I am back! I'm shocked that no one reviewed.*sniff sniff* People visited my story but no one reviewed. But because im nice, I decided to post again.(partially cause im bored****J) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight saga but I do own a dvd of twilightJ **

Ch. 2 What almost was

After three, yes you read right, three hours of nonstop primping from Alice and Rosalie, they finally finished. "Ok Bella are you ready to see yourself?" Alice asked. My back was turned to the mirror seeing as I was in one of those bright pink spinning chairs like at the Hair Cuttery. "And sweetie, you look hot!" Rosalie added as she spun me around to face the mirror. I gasped. I did look hot!

There was no way that the girl in the mirror was me.(pic on profile) My hair was in a sparkly headman with soft curls. I had minimal makeup on with a dark blue eye liner complemented with silver eye shadow. I had no blush on, seeing as I would probably be dark red by the end of the night anyway, and had on a light coat of pink lip-gloss. 

"Wow," I said gaping at my self. It's no wonder those two were so high in the fashion and modeling world. "Thank you guys," I said, my eyes starting to water. "Nooo! Don't cry or else you'll mess up your makeup," Alice practically screamed. 

"Ok, ok sheesh," I said jokingly wiping my eyes. "We didn't do much Bella, you're beautiful," Rose said pulling me out of the chair and hugging me. 

"Oh yeah so that's why it took three hours," I said sarcastically, hugging Rosalie back. " Hey, it's not our fault the stupid curler wouldn't heat up fast enough and then the other headband broke. Now feel the love," Alice said joining out group hug.

After a second or two, I looked over at the clock. The bright red numbers read six forty-five. "Um guy, Aron's gonna be here in fifteen minutes," I said freaking out. I still had to get dressed! 

"Ok, love time over," Rosalie said as we broke apart. I ran to my closet and pulled out the silk blue, strapless dress that had ruffles on the bottom. The only bad part about the dress was the zipper was in the back. But I loved the dress anyway. 

"Um guys, a little help here?" I asked. Two minutes later I was in my dress with the help of Alice and Rose. Then we heard a big bang followed by a "Hey Eddie, you made it," and that was a followed by a thump and "Ow!" I giggled. Edward must have just got here, after Emmett called him threes hours ago. 

"Ok guys and gals, Grand Entrance time," Alice yelled down the stairs. Two "Ok,"s came from down stairs. I groaned. Every time I had a date, I always had to make a grand entrance under the supervision of every else. And boy was it embarrassing. 

"Gosh Alice do we have to do this?" I asked putting on my relatively cute silver flats. 

"Yes and now we present the ever so lovely, Isabella Swan!" Alice and Rosalie yelled down the stairs much to my embarrassment. Then I was pushed to the top of the stairs. I squeaked and grabbed the banister.

I took a deep breath and descended slowly down the stairs. I heard Edward gasp. "Come on Bella we haven't got all night," Emmett yelled. I blushed while everyone else laughed. 

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I tripped. Typical me. I braced myself for the hard impact of the floor, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see that it was Edward who had caught me. 

"You ok?" Edward asked, standing me up straight. "Yea, I am fine thanks," I said still blushing. "No problem. You look really pretty today Bella," he said. "Thanks but are you implying that I never look this good?," I asked, teasing him.

"Noo- I mean-," Edward started before I cut him off by putting my finger to his lips instantly shutting him up. "I know what you meant, I just wanted to tease you a bit," I said smiling.

"Psh I knew that," Edward said blushing. Suddenly, he was slowly leaning inward. Edward put his hands on my elbows and slowly closed his eyes. He's gonna kiss me! I though. I slowly leaned in and put my hand on his chest. Right when our lips were about to meet, cue the doorbell. 

I immediately took my hands off of Edward's chest and blushed. "I got it," Emmett boomed. I took a sneak peak at Edward out of the corner of my eye. He was blushing and his lips looked so red… stop it Bella, I mentally scolded myself. "Bella, Aron's here," Emmett yelled. "Ok, I'll be right there," I yelled back. Then I turned to Edward. 

"Well, I guess I'll see you later then," I said although it came out more as a question. "See you later Bella," Edward said smiling. I blushed and then did something really out of the ordinary for me, even though I had a boyfriend. 

I gave Edward a quick-a little bit too quick- peck on the lips and then quickly ran off to go meet my boyfriend, who was still at the door with Emmett. 

…………………….

Hey guys this is the end of chappie 2 tell me if u want to do this chappie in Epov. I probably will but I would like some feedback. Plz review!!!


	3. Authors note!

A/n this is not a chappie!

Hey guys. This is my first ever story on fan and I would really like some feed back on how I'm doing. I know I'm not the best writer in the world, but I would really like some feed back even if it's criticism. Plz!!!! I will update again when I get three reviews, so please review because I already have chapter three ready to go.

Please review. It would mean the world to meJ


End file.
